El asesino con botas y otros cuentos
by Alwaysinchristmas
Summary: Entorno a la hermandad de asesinos de Masyaf. ¿Puedes tocar una flauta para que todos los informadores te sigan? ¿Salvar a la fortaleza de un sueño de 100 años? ¿Enseñarme a utilizar el corrector de Word...?
1. Al Mualim

**'El asesino con botas y otros cuentos' **

**Al Mualim**

**

* * *

  
**

Érase una vez, en una fortaleza muy lejana, un Maestro y una barba. Una buena mañana de mayo, el sol brillaba en el cielo, los palomas que enviaba constantemente hacia las casas de asesinos surcaban el cielo a estas horas tempranas y los que vivían allí se levantaban para comenzar con un nuevo día de trabajo. A la gente no le gustaba las mañanas, madrugar y trabajar el campo, hacer la comida, comprar lo necesario para la casa... no todo el mundo las detestaba. Al menos, no todos los días.

Érase una vez, en una fortaleza muy lejana, un Maestro que se estaba acicalando la barba. Hecho extraño, pensaron los pobres campesinos de Masyaf cogiendo las herramientas para empezar a arar los campos. Y es que Al Mualim nunca se acicalaba. Nunca se arreglaba la barba. Aquella era una barba libre, enmarañada. Era una barba con personalidad que desafiaba a los peines y a las sales de baño. Pero sí, érase un Maestro que se estaba acicalando la barba.

Sí, hecho extraño.

Aunque a su avanzada edad, Al Mualim estaba perdido en las mareas del amor y cualquier metáfora coqueta que se le ocurriese. Y la barba era una de las víctimas de este tan... extraño suceso. Esta vez no puedo luchar contra el peine a mordiscos ni insultar a las sales de baño. La barba había reconocido la derrota. El amor del Maestro no era una muchacha de bellos cabellos rubios, ni de ojos color avellana ni de cuerpo de ángel. Era algo más raro. Especial, sin duda.

La pieza del Edén cayó rodando por las escaleras. Al Mualim giró la cabeza en el preciso instante para ver como desaparecía tras el balaustre. La barba no puedo ni darse cuenta cuándo las piernas reaccionaron solas y echaron a correr, con las rodillas de edad, bajando las escaleras. Cuándo parecía que la pieza iba salir al jardín de las mujeres, el Maestro se abalanzó contra la pieza, pero cayó sobre el suelo y ésta siguió rodando hacia otras manos.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y la vio.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle? – preguntó una voz dulce y femenina agachándose para recoger la pieza. Al Mualim se levantó con mirada interrogativa y la muchacha le entregó la pieza del Edén.

Antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, Al Mualim había regresado corriendo a su estudio. Había subido los escalones, girado a la derecha y subido los dos tramos de escaleras a una velocidad impresionante. Había posado la pieza sobre el escritorio y había respirado profundamente. Y en el jardín la muchacha se encogió de hombros, refunfuñó algo acerca de lo maleducada que podía llegar a ser la gente y se reunió con otras de las chicas que paseaban por el jardín.

Y en su estudio, Al Mualim sostenía la pieza del Edén sin poder de dejar de mirarla fijamente.

- Ah, mi bella princesa de las altas cataratas de las bellas…hm, mi bella princesa. ¿Cómo puedo no amarte? – preguntó en voz baja.

Al Mualim podía ver el nerviosismo en el rostro metálico del artefacto.

- Lo sé, reina de mis sueños, lo sé… ya, todo ha pasado... – dijo con voz tranquilizadora depositando el artefacto en la especie de jarrón en la que lo tenían los templarios con anterioridad. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? Oh, más tarde. Es tu hora de descanso matinal… dulces sueños, doradita.

Sí, Al Mualim era todo un caballero. Su damisela en apuros había sido atacada por un maléfico cuervo negro, de aquellos que él, caballero defensor del reino del estudio, guardaba en una jaula de titanio. La pobre cayó desconsolada por el barranco de la lava roja – o séase, la alfombra – y cuándo parecía que podía salvarla, aquella bestia la agarró. Al Mualim, ni corto ni perezoso, armando con su corazón, le quitó la pieza de las manos a la bestia y juntos regresaron a su reino.

Y ahora estaban juntos, felices y comiendo perdices.

- Duérmete…duérmete… mi piececita…dorada…duérmete…

- Maestro – saludó Altair entrando a la sala y haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Al Mualim dio un respingo y bajó la tapa del lugar dónde guardaba la pieza del Edén. Por suerte el asesino estaba haciendo una reverencia.

- Altair, ¿qué noticias me traes? – preguntó Al Mualim.

- Está muerto – explicó Altair – envié una paloma desde la casa de asesinos para informarle de mi éxito, Maestro.

Al Mualim cogió el artefacto en sus brazos y lo metió debajo de la mesa, dónde daba la sombra, mientras que por lo bajo susurraba 'duerme bien'…

Érase una vez, en un precioso lugar de Tierra Santa, en un esplendoroso castillo apostado en una alta montaña, un Maestro y una pieza del Edén. Era un día soleado, siempre eran días soleados en aquella parte de la tierra. Los campesinos se levantaban y gritaban al narrador, enfadados, hartos de un texto tan enrevesado. La pieza, la pieza tenía dos tipos de poderes, los que entregaba y el ansia de poder que creaba en el corazón de los hombres. Al Mualim se miraba al espejo, en busca de granos que no hiciesen honor a su espíritu de caballero.

La pieza del Edén rodó por las escaleras, entre las alfombras de lava roja, giró en la puerta que llevaba al jardín y continuó su camino por el otro tramo de escaleras. Resbaló por los cuatro pequeños escalones de la salida hasta llegar a las manos del joven entrenador de asesinos.

- ¡Soltad a esa esbelta damisela de vuestras sucias manos, vándalo! – gritó Al Mualim saltando por la puerta, armado - ¡Tengo una paloma, y sé como usarla! ¡Entregad a la muchacha o vuestra vida!

- ¿Qué muchacha, maestro? – preguntó el joven entrenador. – He encontrado esto, ¿es suyo por casualidad?

- ¡Dejadla en el suelo! – ordenó el Maestro. El entrador, interrogativo, la depositó sobre el empedrado. – Alejaos un par de metros… - el entrenador hizo lo que se le ordenó y se alejó hasta chocarse contra las maderas que rodeaban el campo de lucha.

Al Mualim agarró la pieza y subió los cuatro escalones o montañas de la muerte, se adelantó por la amplia entrada o sala principal del castillo, subió las escaleras, o cascadas de lava y giró a la derecha en el cruce de las hadas, o camino al jardín. Saltó por las piedras de los ríos de fuego, o siguiente tramo de escaleras y finalmente se abrió camino hacia su escritorio, o altar de la princesa. Dejó la pieza sobre la especie de cofre en la que la guardaba y pasó una mano por la superficie metálica.

- Brillas como si fueses de metal reluciente, mi amada - la tranquilizó Al Mualim. - Bueno, en realidad eso es porque eres de metal. No te preocupes, si ese cruel guarda quiere hacerte algo, será por encima de mi cadáver.

Al Mualim podía ver la felicidad en el rostro metálico del artefacto.

- Túnica sucia, vasallo mío - dijo llamando la atención a uno de sus ayudantes. - Ensillad mi caballo, vamos a pasear, ella y yo. Juntos.

Túnica sucia no sabía de quién hablaba, pero salió a las cuadras y ensilló un caballo. Más tarde el Maestro contemplaba el atardecer desde las montañas, con la pieza del Edén en sus manos. En el pueblo, los campesinos estaban hartos de tanto amor incondicional. Y de los impuestos, pero esa es otra historia que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

Érase una vez un Maestro; caballero valiente e intrépido, un asesino; temerario y cruel guerrero, una pieza del Edén; tierna damisela en apuros. En un jardín, en una fortaleza sobre una alta montaña. En un día que el sol brillaba en lo alto. En el que los campesinos estaban en la entrada de la fortaleza con cara de pasmados. Que sí, que estaban poseídos... dentro, en el jardín, estaba el Maestro, el asesino y la damisela.

La pieza del Edén se resbaló de sus manos, rodando por la hierba y atravesando el camino empedrado, mientras la daga se hundía en su cuello. La pieza del Edén se paró en seco, cayendo en las manos del asesino. Y en sus últimos momentos, Al Mualim pensó en lo que él y la pieza había vivido juntos y en lo increiblemente chulo que había sido dominar las mentes de medio pueblo. Pensó en su pieza del Edén.

Pensó en para qué narices se había molestado en arreglarse la barba.


	2. Informador

**'El asesino con botas y otros cuentos' **

**Informador  
**

**

* * *

**

Y miró el estandarte. Y el estandarte le miró a él, metafóricamente hablando.

Recoger estandartes era una tarea complicada. Había que tener un gran control de tus facultades, una gran agilidad, poder saltar de formas imposibles, ser escurridizo, rápido, ágil, ansioso de recoger cada una de las banderas de los tejados.

El informador miró el estandarte. Y el estandarte le miró a él. Y el informador decidió que el ansia era justamente lo que le faltaba.

Bajó a la calle sin que nadie se apartase ni gritase 'qué cojones hace un tío mirando una bandera'. Atravesó un par de callejones de Jerusalén y se quedó quieto, esperando. Al poco un asesino cruzó la calle y se detuvo frente a él.

- Hermano – saludó el informador. – Sabes, tengo un montón de información que te podría ser útil, pero… bueno, tengo que recoger unos estandartes. Y lo haría, si no me doliese tanto la espalda… - se llevó una mano a las lumbares. – _Aaah_, que dolor tan insoportable. ¿Me ayudarás?

El asesino asintió y saltó hacia una ventana, se colgó de las piedras que sobresalían de la pared y en menos de un par de segundos estaba corriendo por encima de los tejados recogiendo banderas como un poseso.

Ser informador no era recoger estandartes. Era conocer tu vago interior.

Cuándo el asesino regresó convertido en el estandarte humano y le dio los estandartes uno a uno, el informador sonrió con todas las banderas en sus manos e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

- Bueno, vete por allí y llegas a una panadería. Giras a la derecha y ahí vive el pavo que quieres asesinar – dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda. – Ánimo, eh.

El asesino refunfuñó, pero antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, el informador había huido a la casa de asesinos dejando caer un par de estandartes por el camino. El vago sujetó bien los estandartes y subió la escalera que llevaba a la azotea, se dejó caer al interior y le dio un tirón en el pie al tocar en el suelo. Dejó los estandartes en el escritorio sin decir una palabra y se frotó las manos mientras salía de la oficina.

- Está por aquí, lo he visto – le dijo un guardia a otro. – Iba de blanco y estaba lanzando objetos no biodegradables al suelo. ¿A ti te parece normal?

- Todo el mundo lo hace, no sé por qué te parece tan raro – respondió el otro guardia.

- ¡Es un asesino! ¡Estaba destruyendo a las pobres hormigas que viven entre los guijarros! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Las hormigas no son de dios? ¡Si fueses una hormiga lo comprenderías! – exclamó el otro guardia. - ¡Eh, allí está!

El informador se dio cuenta de que comenzaban a perseguirle e hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: huir. Subió por un edificio y maldijo el no hacer nada de ejercicio las últimas semanas. Se escondió en un montón de heno y dejó que los guardias pasaran.

Y miró el asesino que pasaba por allí. Y el asesino le miró a él, literalmente hablando.

- ¡Oh, hermano mío! ¡Tú, que eres tan agradable, tan apuesto, tan valiente, que das tan mal rollito a quién te ve! ¡Me persiguen unos guardias! ¡Ayúdame y te proporcionaré información útil! – el asesino suspiró y se fue caminando a cazar a los guardias. El informador sonrió. – Gracias, hermano.

Pasó un rato, y el asesino, al que no le había salido muy bien la misión, volvió pasando por allí. De forma extraña, todo se repitió como si fuese un déjàvu.

Y miró el asesino que pasaba por allí. Y el asesino le miró a él, literalmente hablando.

- ¡Oh, hermano mío! ¡Tú, que eres tan buena persona, tan apuesto, tan valiente, que le zurras a los guardias con un arenque! ¡Me persiguen unos guardias! ¡Ayúdame y te proporcionaré información útil! – el asesino suspiró y se fue caminando a cazar a los guardias. El informador sonrió. – Gracias, hermano.

Pasó el rato y otro asesino pasó por allí. Y le miró, pero el asesino no le miró a él. El informador recordó que tenía que ir a hacer algo muy importante. Él. Por supuesto, él tenía que hacerlo. Pero… oye, es que estaba con un poco de congestión nasal y claro. Alguien tendría que hacerlo…en su lugar, ¿no?

- La paz sea contigo, hermano – saludó el asesino una vez le vio.

- Sí. Por supuesto – respondió el informador con expresión melodramática. - Estaría conmigo si mi compañero hubiese recibido el mensaje. Pero… - se llevó una mano a las lumbares. – Ah, el cambio de estación se está notando…

- Busco a Huzaifa, es un vendedor de gallinas – dijo el asesino. – Trabaja en uno de los zocos, vende gallinas.

El informador se quedó pensando en lo sospechoso que era que un vendedor de gallinas vendiese gallinas, y llegó a la conclusión de que era un trabajo maligno y que debía ser erradicado.

- Mira, haremos un trato…te lo diré si tú le llevas el mensaje a mi compañero. Estoy seguro de que está por aquí cerca – explicó el informador dando el mensaje al asesino sin que este pudiese decir nada en contra. - Vamos, el tiempo apremia. Y no dejes que te descubran.

- ¿Y por qué debo hacer tu trabajo si puede saberse? ¿Acaso eres un vago anciano y un…?

El informador puso cara de dolor repentina.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo haré, pero deja de lloriquear – dijo el asesino echando a correr por los tejados, en buscad del compañero del informador.

Y pasó un arquero. Y él miró al arquero. Y el arquero le miró a él…

Iba a tener que librarse de él, porque si no adivinaría los planes de la hermandad y todo se iría al garete. Por un lado pensó en el honor, en la nobleza. Por otro lado pensó que de forma totalmente casual le había comenzado a doler la cervical. No podía hacerlo si le dolía la cervical, ¿no?

Y pasó un asesino. Y él miro al asesino. Y el asesino le miró, y miró a su propio vago interior. Y echó a correr.


	3. Altair, Malik y Kadar

**'El asesino con botas y otros cuentos' **

**Altair, Malik y Kadar**

**

* * *

**

- Nada es verdad, todo está permitido…

Estaba mirando el horizonte al borde del barranco. La gente hace ese tipo de cosas cuándo se encuentran a millas de casa, en medio de una aventura. Miran al horizonte y dicen algo que haga reflexionar, y si no se les ocurre nada dicen 'algún día llegaremos, chicos' mientras frunce el ceño tratando de aparentar valentía y ansia de aventuras.

- Oh, que nada es verdad y todo está permitido. Qué cosa. ¡No, no estaba permitido que nos perdiésemos por tu culpa! Pero no, el señorito obsesionado con escalar la atalaya. Atalaya esto, atalaya lo otro, que el águila es su amiga de la infancia. – El asesino refunfuñó. - ¡Y para colmo, tenías que comprometer a la hermandad!

- ¡¿La hermandad está comprometida?! ¡¿Va a casarse?! – exclamó otro asesino de repente.

Los otros dos asesinos le dirigieron una mirada de 'cállate o vas a ser tú el que muera'.

- Bastardo arrogante… - dijo en voz baja uno de ellos. – Voy a explorar, procura no deshonrarnos más.

El asesino más alto se giró hacia el de menor rango de los tres, mientras que su compañero se iba gruñendo algo por lo bajo acerca de lo mal que le caía y tal.

- Siempre que se enfada se va a explorar – le dijo. - ¿No sabe hacer otra cosa? – Kadar se encogió de hombros. – Tenemos que continuar hacia la atalaya, ve a decirle a tu hermano que vuelva antes de que se caiga por algún barranco. – El hermano pequeño asintió mientras se iba corriendo por el césped y dejaba a Altair solo, de nuevo, enfrente del horizonte.

"_Y sobre todo, procura escalar todas las atalayas, porque así desbloquearás el título 'buscador de atalayas' del menú principal del juego"_

Sí, el entrenador de la fortaleza lo había dicho y explicado varias veces. Jamás se olvidaría, ni de eso ni de no dar patadas al mini mapa que siempre estaba flotando a unos metros suyos como si tal la cosa. Al poco rato de pensar llegaron Malik y su hermano y se reunieron de nuevo al borde del barranco. El pico de la atalaya podía verse a algunos kilómetros de ellos, entre una arboleda.

- ¡Me niego! – replicó Malik. – No confío en tus capacidades de orientación. Si es que tienes. ¿Y si nos perdemos más? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decir: 'bueno, si al fin y al cabo perderse estaba permitido'?

- Tenemos que llegar a la atalaya – dijo Altair señalándola con la cabeza. – Soy tu superior, tanto en rango como en habilidad. Tú obedeces las órdenes – y dicho esto se adentró en la extensa arboleda que estaba frente a ellos.

Caminaron durante cosa de una hora. El mini mapa parecía estar en paradero desconocido y la barra de sincronización estaba, probablemente, en un lugar mejor. Aún no había comenzado a anochecer, y quizás si continuaban a ese paso no tardarían mucho en alcanzar la atalaya. Sin embargo no tuvieron esa suerte, ya fuese por la poca orientación de los asesinos como por haber girado en algún lugar que no era, porque estaba cayendo la noche y solo habían llegado a un claro en medio del bosque. Malik resopló antes de girarse hacia Altair.

- ¡Te dije que nos perderíamos! ¡Si me hubieses hecho caso y hubiésemos continuado por la ruta principal en lugar de desviarnos a buscar tu condenada atalaya, mi hermano estaría vivo!

- ¡Estoy vivo! – dijo Kadar a unos metros suyos agitando la mano con énfasis. El asesino resopló de nuevo.

- Si me hubieses hecho caso, ¡mi hermano no estaría siendo víctima de una enfermedad sumamente mortal!

- ¡Estoy como una mariposa! – informó Kadar dando saltitos sobre los montones de hojas. Altair se giró hacia Malik dispuesto a terminar con la discusión antes de que Malik se pusiese pesado, que era lo que generalmente ocurría.

- Está bien, regresaremos a la entrada del bosque para buscar un camino más cómodo – dijo finalmente.

- ¡Si es que encontramos la entrada del bosque! ¡Oh espera, Altair el magnífico la hará aparecer con sus grandes poderes de telequinesia! ¡Me voy a explorar! – sentenció.

Altair respiró hondo mientras Malik salía del claro y entraba al profundo bosque que les rodeaba. Miró en derredor mientras Kadar, cerca de él, estaba buscando algo por el suelo a cuatro patas. No podía recordar por dónde habían ido para llegar a parar a aquel claro en medio del bosque…

- ¿Qué buscas, Kadar? – preguntó para desviar los pensamientos y así que su mente se enfriara.

- He estado tirando cuchillas de lanzar por el camino por si nos perdíamos poder volver, pero no las encuentro – informó el joven asesino desilusionado. Se puso de cuclillas y suspiró. – Deben habérselas comido los pájaros…

Altair arqueó una ceja mientras pensaba cómo demonios podía pensar Kadar que habría hecho un pájaro para comerse una cuchilla, sin embargo no dijo nada al novicio. Esperó porque regresara Malik, pero éste parecía haberse perdido también. Hizo una seña a Kadar para que juntos entrasen en el bosque a ver si llegaban a la atalaya de alguna forma. Los bosques no eran peligrosos, solo había ardillas y algún que otro animal nocturno.

Y de forma milagrosa, allí estaban, frente a la atalaya. Al poco rato llegó el asesino perdido deambulando como un no muerto entre los árboles, y le hicieron una seña para entrar en la habitación de abajo, abandonada y usada solo para guardar armas.

Abrieron la puerta sin dificultad, y dentro no encontraron lo que esperaban encontrar.

- ¿Les apetece un pastel de pato? – preguntó el informador desde el interior.

Y echaron a correr.

- No, imagino que no - suspiró el informador cerrando la puerta.


End file.
